


Thanks to the Internet

by chelsaofbakerst (ChelsaOfBakerStreet)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/chelsaofbakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leopold Bonar tweets that Chris is his dream date, he corners the person rumoured to be behind the twitter account : Darren Criss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks to the Internet

Chris was staring at the computer screen, watching to see what Darren would tweet to send the fangirls into a frenzy. While he was waiting, he was laughing at all of the tweets the Leopold Bonar twitter was putting out. There were rumors flying around the internet that Darren ran the Leopold twitter, but whenever one of the cast members inquired him about it he smiled coyly and walked the other way. Chris watched as the Leopold twitter blew up, releasing a ton of tweets from adoring fans. He let out a small snort as one person asked Leopold’s opinion about Joey Richter and he replied that Joey was DTF. Chris was becoming more and more sure that Darren was behind all this, but that was part of the fun, not knowing who it was.

Chris almost spat Diet Coke all over his laptop a few minutes later as a tweet from Leopold showed up on his feed, and it was about him. Chris read the screen in front of him three times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Someone had asked about him and Leopold had answered that he was his gay dream date. Chris leaned back in the chair, switching over to tumblr to see the damage done. He clicked on the CrissColfer tracked tag, a place he tried to stay away from because it got all kinds of crazy in there but was also the best source of gossip concerning him and Darren.

Sure enough, the most avid CrissColfer shippers were calling Leopold, Darren and the rumors were spreading like wildfire. Chris knew that he was going to have to corner Darren and somehow extract the truth out of him about the Leopold Bonar twitter and convince him that enabling the fans only fed fuel to the fire that he was gay. Chris shook his head and sighed, thinking about how Darren would argue  
that it didn’t matter what people thought of him because he was who he was and that was what mattered in the end.  
*************************  
Chris was waiting for Darren in the hall, knowing that while everyone else was getting ready for the show, Darren would be coming in late, as usual. Darren was smiling, practically bouncing down the hallway towards Chris. “Hey Chris, you’re dressed early.”

“Darren, we need to talk” Chris said, forcing himself to be completely straightforward.

“About what?” Darren asked, the smile starting to slide off his face.

“A tweet I saw last night.”

“What? I didn’t post anything except three answers to some people and about the GQ shoot.”

“Not you per se, but another twitter that is rumored to be ran by you.”

“Are you bringing up the Leopold Bonar twitter again? Because seriously, if I tell who it is it’ll ruin all the fun.”

Chris pinned Darren against the wall, leaning in close and pointing a slender into the shorter boy’s chest. “Darren Criss, when the stupid cat thing tweeted about me, it became my prerogative to find out who is behind it. Now tell me, do you run it, or do you not?”

“Y-yes” Darren stammered out, “but I didn’t mean any harm by it.”

Chris backed away slightly and sighed. “Do you have any idea how many rumors, manips, opinions and fics are flying around tumblr as we speak?”

“Well I’m sure there’s a lot, but what about it? There were all of those before I tweeted that. I also tweeted that Joey is DTF and I’m sure there’s stuff out there about me and him too.”

“Yeah, but I have to see and hear this stuff from people and we’re being tweeted CrissColfer shit and I don’t know, it just gets old I guess.” Chris slumped against the wall as he squeezed his eyes shut, willing the tears not to come.

Darren knelt down next to Chris, taking one of his pale hands in his own. “Chris, is everything ok?”

Chris looked up, eyes shining wetly. He took a deep breath before answering, “Yeah, I’m fine. You need to get into costume though; I’ll see you in a bit.” Chris drew his legs up to his body, wrapping his arms around his knees as Darren walked away. “Oh Darren” Chris murmured under his breath. “Why can’t your mentality be exactly like the fictional character you tweet as? Why can’t I be your dream date?” 

Chris stood shakily to his feet, drying his eyes and forcing a smile on his face. He had to go on stage later and face down a Blaine that had heart eyes for Kurt and Chris was getting to the point that all he could imagine was Darren sending those heart eyes towards him.  
************************  
Chris was avoiding Darren, not completely on purpose, but mostly on purpose. The less time he spent around the curly haired man, the easier it was to cope with the swooping feeling in his stomach when Darren looked at him or the way his heart sped up every time they came into contact with one another.

Finally it all came to a head when Chris was paired with Darren in the hotel and had yet to say a word to him pretty much all week. Darren walked out of the bathroom, his hair damp and glasses perched on his nose. Chris thought he was way more gorgeous when he looked like this and had to tear his eyes away from Darren before he was caught staring. He went back to the book he was reading, content to sit there in silence as his heart pounded in his chest from the fact that he was sleeping in the same room as Darren.

Chris jumped slightly as the foot of his bed sunk towards the floor. He glanced over the edge of the bed and saw that Darren was sitting there, looking at him interestedly. “Chris” Darren said in a soft voice, “we need to talk.”

Chris slid his bookmark into the book to hold the page he was on and set the book on next to him. “About what?” he asked in a small voice, terrified of where this was headed.

“About why you’re ignoring me. I’m sorry about the tweet, I didn’t know it would upset you, actually I didn’t know you would see it at all. It was just a joke.”

Chris’ heart broke at the hurt look on Darren’s face, he truly was sorry that he had tweeted that. “Darren, it isn’t the tweet. I’m not ignoring you; I’m just tired from the tour, that’s all.” 

“Chris, you don’t even look at me anymore. The only time you look at me is during the Klaine skit and I’m getting damn tired of you running away from me all the time. If it isn’t the tweet, then what’s wrong? Did I do something to offend you? Please tell me Chris, it’s killing me to think I’ve done something to hurt you and I need to fix it, to fix us.”

Chris’ heart clenched and tears threatened to build as he stared at Darren who looked as if he too were about to cry. “It’s not that, it’s not you. It’s me and I really don’t want to tell you or anyone actually, it’s something I need to work out for myself.”

Darren slid closer to Chris, taking one of Chris’ hands and leaning towards him. “Chris, you know you can tell me anything right? I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.”

Chris let out a sob that he had been trying to hold back, tears starting to leak from the corners of his eyes. Darren wrapped him in his arms, petting his hair and softly cooing to him. “Chris come on, tell me what’s wrong, it might make you feel better.” 

Chris let out a soft groan, sobs racking his body. “Darren, if I told you, you’d run in the opposite direction, you’d be the one to never speak to me again.”

Suddenly Darren was grabbing his face and forcing Chris to look him in the eye. “Christopher Paul Colfer don’t you ever fucking say something like that again do you hear me? I will never leave you. I love you.”

Darren looked taken aback by his own words and Chris swore he stopped breathing for a moment before speaking. He was still staring into Darren’s hazel eyes, his face being supported by Darren’s hands as he whispered, “that’s the problem, I love you too.” He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Darren to drop his hands and leave, disgusted by Chris’ admission. Instead, Darren’s lips came crashing against his, needy and wanting.

Chris’ brain short-circuited momentarily as he tried to come to terms with what was happening. Darren had just said he loved Chris and was now kissing him. 

Chris’ mouth parted automatically as Darren’s tongue pushed through his lips, sliding across his teeth. He automatically reached a hand up to clasp in Darren’s damp curls. Darren lapped against Chris’ tongue with his own, breathing a small sigh into his mouth. He pulled away slowly, peppering Chris’ lips and jaw with soft kisses before dropping his hands to the bed. “Chris, uh, look if I was out of line or something, um…” Darren trailed off as Chris grabbed his hand and softly pressed it to his lips. His heart was racing and he felt slightly nauseous but he needed the truth.

“Darren, what was that about?”

“Chris, look” Darren spoke, rubbing a hand on his neck. “I uh, really like you. So uh I guess what I said, that uh, tweet I mean, well it was true. I’d love to date you.” A small blush colored on Darren’s cheeks as he finished, staring at the pattern on the comforter.

Chris was smiling, his heart attempting to break out of his ribcage and he was tempted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. “Darren, why didn’t you just say that?”

“I don’t know, I was scared, I didn’t know how you felt about me and ugh, I just don’t know.”

Chris leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Darren’s cheek. “I would love to be your boyfriend Darren.”

Darren grabbed Chris’ arm pulling him towards the end of the bed, kissing him, soft and sweet at first, deepening the kiss as their bodies pressed together. Chris wrapped his arms around Darren’s neck, straddling his lap. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss the shorter boy, drowning in the hazel eyes that were staring into his clear blue ones. He kissed Darren, letting out a small moan as Darren softly sucked and nibbled on his lower lip, his hands finding purchase on Chris’ hips. 

Chris lapped at the underside of Darren’s jaw and felt a small thrill rush through him when Darren moaned and shivered beneath him. Chris pressed downward into Darren, trying to shift for a better position, but was met with a jolt of pleasure as his erection came into contact with Darren’s.

“Fuck” Darren moaned, pushing down on Chris’ hips forcing him against his cock once more. Chris kissed Darren deeply, capturing his tongue and sucking on it erotically as Darren pulled on his hips, his fingers rough and bruising. 

Darren stood up, holding onto Chris as he turned and laid Chris on the bed, climbing on top and straddling him, never breaking the kiss. Darren pulled to tee shirt Chris was using as a pajama top up and over his head then began pressing small kisses to his neck and chest. Chris splayed his hands across Darren’s back, drinking in the feel of the warm skin and taut muscles under his hands.

Darren sucked at the soft skin of Chris’ chest, dipping his head to lap at one of Chris’ nipples. Darren wrapped his mouth around it, sucking on it and lightly nipping at it as Chris arched up towards him. Darren slid lower, wet, hot kisses trailing down Chris’ chest then stomach. He paused, looking up at Chris through those long, dark lashes before grinning wickedly and mouthing at Chris’ cock through his jeans.

Chris jerked his hips upward, unable to control them, his cock straining against the confines of his jeans. He stared down at Darren, eyes wide and breathing shallow as the curly haired boy made quick work of the button and zipper and slid the jeans down his legs. His erection was visibly straining against the material of his briefs. Darren looked up at Chris with lust darkened eyes before whispering, “Can I?”

Chris swallowed and nodded his head numbly, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. Suddenly though, all coherent thoughts were lost as Darren yanked down his briefs and was touching him. Darren slid a hand up and down Chris’ cock, feeling the weight of it in his hand. He ran a thumb down the vein on the underside and watched as Chris clenched the sheets in his hands, forcing himself not to buck upwards. Darren slid his thumb up and over the tip, watching as pre-cum beaded in the cleft before bending his head to lap it up.

Chris moaned in pleasure as Darren’s tongue touched him before Darren sank his hot mouth over Chris’ cock. Chris tangled his fingers in Darren’s hair, lightly yanking on the curls as Darren began to bob his head up and down, sucking and licking on Chris’ cock. Darren had one hand wrapped around Chris’ cock, slowly pumping it as he licked up the side, flicking his tongue across the tip. Darren glanced up at Chris, neck muscles stretched taut, a flush across his cheeks and his mouth hanging open, small moans escaping as he tugged on fistfuls of Darren’s hair. Darren continued to move his hand up and down as he slid his mouth off and glanced up at Chris. “You’re really fucking sexy when you’re like this. You know that?”

Chris attempted to find a witty remark but his head was so jumbled that he merely blinked before shaking his head slightly, “no, wasn’t aware of that.”

“Well you are.” Darren slid his mouth back over Chris, sucking wetly and grasping Chris’ thigh with one hand while softly squeezing Chris’ balls in the other. He felt Chris tense beneath him, white knuckles gripping the sheets as he tumble toward his orgasm. “Come for me Chris” Darren mumbled around Chris’ cock, staring up at him as Chris tipped towards the edge. With a loud moan, Chris released, hot cum filling Darren’s mouth as he swallowed, sucking until Chris was finished. 

Chris pulled Darren back up to him, kissing him deeply, tasting himself in Darren’s mouth. Darren sighed and rubbed against Chris, his cock straining painfully in his jeans still. Chris stilled, looking at Darren and choosing his words. “Do you want me to” he trailed off his sentence, embarrassed because he knew that Darren had to know he was still a virgin. 

“I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to,” Darren smiled sweetly, brushing Chris’ bangs from his forehead. “But, I’d really like you to.” This time Darren pressed against his leg, rubbing against him and letting out a small moan. 

Chris pushed on Darren’s chest, making him roll over on his back as he straddled Darren’s legs. He unzipped and unbuttoned Darren’s pants with trembling fingers then slid them down his thighs. He cupped Darren through his boxers, feeling Darren’s cock hard beneath his hand. He slipped his fingers under the elastic of Darren’s boxers and pulled them down his thighs. He slid a hand around Darren’s freed cock, sliding his hand up and down, squeezing lightly at the base like he did when he was jerking himself off.

“Chris. Mouth. Please. Now. I can’t hold off much longer.” 

Chris slowly lowered his head, tongue running down the underneath of Darren’s cock as he remembered to keep his teeth covered. He threw an arm across Darren’s hips because the boy was jerking up into him. Chris figured he was doing it right because Darren was moaning and thrashing beneath him, a hand trailing in Chris’ hair and the other clenching and unclenching in a fist.  
Chris continued sucking, licking the sides and once he realized that softly scraping his teeth against Darren’s cock caused him to moan Chris’ name he’d do that here and there.

Darren was struggling to last but when Chris made a small humming sound, the vibrations went straight down Darren’s cock and pooled into the heat in his stomach, sending him into his orgasm. He gasped loudly, grabbing onto the sheets as he came, hot and heavy in Chris’ mouth. Chris sputtered slightly but swallowed, not removing his mouth from Darren’s cock until after he felt it begin to go soft. 

“Fuck” Darren gasped, pulling Chris to him, kissing him, cupping his face in his hand. He brushed Chris’ bangs out of his eyes and pulled the boy to him as he whispered “I love you” in his ear.

Chris smiled warmly back at Darren, running a hand across Darren’s chest. “Love you too” he murmured, falling to the pillow beside him and pulling Darren down with him. Darren slung an arm across Chris, pulling him flush against his body. “Night” Chris yawned, turning the lamp off. 

Darren kicked his jeans off, snuggling against Chris back and pressing his face into his neck. “Night Chris, see you in the morning.”


End file.
